On 'Richard's and 'Rachel's
by Coogg
Summary: One-shot in which Raven and Robin discuss the name 'Richard' and it's different forms. Robin also tries to find Raven a civilian name. Slight RobRae.


**A/N: Yay, my first story! Ok, so I've been wanting to write a story for a while now, and what better than a short and sweet RobRae one-shot? I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Oh, and the only thing I own relating to the Teen Titans is a cute little Raven plushy. :D**

It was fairy quiet in the Titan's Tower that afternoon; Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone to the arcade, and Starfire was at the mall.

Raven was currently meditating in the common room, with Robin not so subtly stealing glances at her. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Raven.

"You know, Boy Blunder," she said without opening her eyes "For a trained detective, you're unbelievably bad at being stealthy."

Robin blushed and looked down, embarrassed that he had been caught. Ever since Raven had entered Robin's mind and formed a mental bond, he had felt closer and more connected to her.

Now, Robin was hardly stupid, far from it really, so when he found himself feeling differently around Raven, he accepted quite quickly that he liked her.

Robin did hold a little unease about the sudden intrusion into his mind, although he knew it was necessary. He felt uncomfortable that Raven now knew everything about him, and he knew almost nothing of her. However, out of all the Titans, he was glad that she was the one to know his secrets.

Raven sighed quietly as she floated down to the couch; Robin's strong emotions and loud musings were making it rather hard to concentrate.

Opening her eyes, Raven looked straight at Robin, "You know Richard" she said, "If you have something to say, please say it out loud. You're giving me a headache with all your thinking."

"What did you just call me?" Asked Robin, who was now very much focused on the girl sitting next to him.

In her mind, Raven panicked; she didn't know _why_ she had just called him by his given name, it had just come out. After a moment of internal debate, she decided that the best course of action was to play it off like she hadn't made a mistake. "I called you Richard, that's your name isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And isn't it customary to call one by one's name?"

At that Robin narrowed his eyes, well, his mask, at her. "Yeah, usually, but you just called me Richard. Not Robin. How'd you even know my real name, anyways?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her leader's stupidity. "I've been inside your mind, Ricky, of course I know what your real name is."

"Ricky, really?"

"What, would you rather me call you Dick?" At this, Raven let out a small smirk.

Robin sighed. He never had had much luck with names. "No thanks, Richard is just fine."

Raven nodded, usually she would have ended the discussion (if you could call it that) there, but she was having much to good a time teasing him. "It's a rather unfortunate name, isn't it? I mean, the name 'Richard' itself is perfectly fine, quite a nice name if you ask me."

Robin smiled as she complimented his name, but soon stopped as she continued, "But the diminutive forms are fairly adverse. For example, if one was to call you 'Rich,' it would imply that you're stuck up and snobby. 'Ricky' isn't too bad, but it sounds quite childish; and 'Dick' speaks for itself."

By this time, Robin had his arms crossed over his chest and was sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "Well it's not _my_ fault that that's my name."

Raven let a smile pass her lips at how whiny he sounded. She had to admit, she quite liked this side of Robin, it was refreshing.

Raven secretly reveled the fact, that of the Titans, she was the only one who knew Robin's secret identity. She knew it was cruel to tease him like she was, but it was all in play, and she knew he knew that.

Raven would never admit it, but it had scared her to see Robin in the state he was when he was hallucinating. So, when the time came, she didn't think twice about merging their minds with unbreakable bond. She completely overlooked the fact that it was serious, and permanent, procedure that had many consequences.

However, she still had no regrets over her actions and felt herself drawing closer to Robin everyday. Robin was her closest friend of the Titans, there was no denying that, but lately she had felt something else more intimate developing between them. And surprisingly, she wasn't completely opposed to it.

Raven suddenly realized had said something and was now staring strangely at her. Pulling out of her daze, she blinked twice and asked, "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I asked you what _your_ given name is."

"Oh. It's Raven."

"Just Raven?"

Said female fixed him with a glare, "Just Raven."

"But you must have a civilian identity, you know, for going undercover or something." When he received only a blank stare, Robin continued. "No? Really? Well then we'll just have to give you one, now won't we."

Ravens eye twitched and she raised an eyebrow at him. Unperturbed, Robin started spewing out suggestions. "How about Amy? Lauren? Hannah?" After each name he was met with a quick shake of the head. "Okay, how about Rachel, since it's kind of similar to Raven?"

She stared at him for a while, and after realizing that he was serious, she rolled her eyes and gave in. "I suppose Rachel wouldn't be _that_ bad."

Robin's face held a grin so wide that she was sure if it got any larger it would fall off. With happiness evident in his tone, Robin replied, "Rachel it is! Now all we need is a last name. That is, unless you want a middle name, too?"

"Just a first and last name is fine, thank you very much." Suddenly her voice grew quieter, almost shy, "How about 'Roth' for a last name?"

"'Roth', huh? I like it! Rachel Roth. It's even alliterated! From hear on out I officially dub you 'Rachel Roth.'"

Raven smiled as he said that, she was glad that she had a civilian name, it made her feel more human.

Suddenly her smile turned to a smirk, "You know, 'Rachel' doesn't have any nicknames. So, unlike you, I'm free from the curse."

Robin rolled his eyes. He liked seeing the playful side of Raven. "Whatever." he said jokingly, "How did you come up with the name Roth in any case?"

"It was my mother's last name." Raven replied, her smile going soft.

"Your mother?" Robin asked curiously; she had never talked about her family before and he was eager to get as much information out of her as he could.

Unfortunately for Robin, it was at that moment that Starfire chose to return, toting large shopping bags of each arm.

"That's another story for another time." Raven said winking, before turning and leaving before Starfire could show her what she had bought.


End file.
